


Forcing A Shadow

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Rape, Blindfolds, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sabertooth - Freeform, happy new years, minor bondage, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: In which Rogue ended up drunk and hooked up with someone. But he's unable to remember who. In the aftermath of the night, he wakes to an astonishing situation that will change his perceptions of everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a little Happy New Years gift for the 2017 year. I hope you guys enjoy this little lemon! And I should warn you that there is a bit of minor almost-rape so do read at your own risk but most of this is kind of crack off the fact many people drink during the holidays.

It was New Year's Eve, the day when we would end this night with a bang. Or in our case, a genuine Sabertooth party that rivals even Fairy Tail. And in normal cases, I, Rogue Cheney, don't drink often. But of course I had to indulge myself at least a little tiny bit for a day like today. So I got drunk. I drank like Sting would. And who knows what would happen. Well, it went something like this...

The smell of alcohol licked the walls of the Sabertooth guild. For some odd reason, Orga had fancied a little pink tutu for today's occasion which was kind of hot. He reminded me of that green giant guy on those stupid broccoli boxes Sting likes to get. The other dragon slayer was currently humping to the beat with the lightning god mage.

My vision was starting to haze over. I couldn't remember though. Was I on my fifth drink? Sixth? Who knows. All of a sudden, I felt a figure begin to come near me. She was quite curvy and maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe I was actually attracted. But I let myself fall into a night of lust.

***

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" Sting asked. I shook my head. A migraine had taken a hold of my noggin and was rocking it into shambles.

"It's all really fuzzy," I said. Sting shakes his head.

"Dude, you seriously need to cool it with the alcohol. Your going to die one day from it," he states. I growl at him.

"There are people out there who drink limitlessly. Look at Fairy Tail," I retort.

"Yeah, but everyone in Fairy Tail has a high tolerance. You've only started drinking since Jiemma left," he hisses. "Besides, it's dangerous and makes you vulnerable. Look at you. I found you in a dumpster wrapped in only your cloak, Rogue. Did you bang some chick or anything?" I shrugged.

"The last thing I remember was taking a seat at the bar and taking a shot of whisky," I explained. "Then I watched you pole dance with Orga, grinding on each other like no tomorrow." Sting gave a forced cough and then turned away, confusing me. And suddenly the smell hits me.

"You're aroused?" I asked. A moment passed for it to sink in. "You enjoyed doing that with Orga." I was in disbelief. I turned to face the wall again and gripped my head. "Okay, so that happened. Um, I guess I also remember seeing blonde." Sting whipped around.

"Excuse me?!"

"Not you," I assured. "The hair was way longer."

"So you banged some blonde long haired chick."

"I guess so. I don't really know what happened."

"That's what we're trying to figure out, moron," Sting remarked. Just then the door opened and Rufus walked in.

"Is there something wrong, Rufus?" Sting asked. Rufus seemingly looked guilty and wordlessly handed Sting a small video lacrima. Then, he bowed and left. Suddenly, a sheer realization hit Sting. He turned to me with wide eyes and cursed.

"Well shit," he whispered. "Um listen, Rogue. I have to go, now." Before I could say another word, the guild master dashed out of the living room and into his personal bedroom across the hallway. I huffed and groaned. I stood up and collapsed on the bed, embracing the softness and soon fell into slumber.

Sometime later, night had fallen and I turned over to find the moon's crescent gaze creeping through the window. Letting out a yawn, I got up to stretch. I noticed Frosch snoring away in the corner of one of the pillows and smiled. I decided to get something from the kitchen. But just as I turned into shadow form, I heard the faint hum of grunting and moaning coming from across the hallway. Curiosity gripped my hazy just woke up state so I dared to venture under the door and the sight before me hitched my breath inside my throat.

Sting laid on his bed in the dark, his eyes lidded and a layer of sweat matted his body. He was pumping away on his sizable cock, moaning a name that made me shiver, my own name. And even more shocking, the lacrima he'd grabbed earlier laid snuggle in front of him. It was the only light in the room and on the video was none other than me during a time I could only assume was the day previously.

I was tied up and was being caressed by a hand, no I should be saying by Rufus's hand. The long blonde hair wasn't a chick at all but a man. Shockingly, I was listening to myself for sometime and watched this event play out both on screen and the light dragon slayer before me who was doing something quite dark. I shouldn't have stayed, but I did. And worse, I enjoyed it.

 _"This is what you want, isn't it, Rogue?"_ I shivered as Rufus's voice protruded through the screen. _"You're such a damn slut. You want this cock, don't you? You want my cock?"_

"Fuck yes! Please, I need you inside me," I called out in the video. A lump had formed in my dry throat and I just watched, unaware that my own body was slowly being pushed into arousal. Suddenly, before anything else could be heard, Sting bolted up and slashed the lacrima off, throwing the room into complete darkness. And before my eyes could adjust, a forceful hand had wrapped around my head and was pulling me onto the bed. I was roughly thrown out of the shadows with ease. Handcuffs were thrown around my hands as I struggled and all of a sudden my strength had failed me. These were magic cancelling hand cuffs, ones that Sting only used on the stronger dark mages we'd had to encounter. I tried to let out a cry but nothing came out as the hand moved down and tried to crush my vocal chords.

Just as I'd reach the point where my breathing was heavy and tears were falling from my eyes, a dim light started to form at my side. And a body loomed over mine with a sight that frightened me. Sting wore slit blue eyes that gleamed with anger and a predatory glance. He bared his canines at me and let a low hissing sound resonate through the room. I couldn't speak for the life of me, only give shallow breaths as his clawed hands raked across my throat slowly. He pulled me up to the bedposts by the cuffs, and my arms screamed with agony as pain shot through them as I was tied down to the bed. I was spread wide open and was completely exposed to the world.

Sting soon pulled himself up as well and straddled himself onto my navel area and brought his face close down to mine. When he'd stalked his way to only mere inches from my face, his growls ceased but a scowl had taken its place.

"Well, well, well," Sting uttered in a grim tone. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He let go of my throat, and I immediately began to cough violently, gasping and sputtering for air that my lungs failed to pump. I turned away, ashamed and afriad of him. This form of Sting was foreign to me. I let out a hoarse cry when a sudden crack broke through the room's silence as Sting slapped me.

"Look at me when I'm speaking, you bitch," he shouted. I winced and more tears fell as I turned to look at him. "Now, answer me." I gulped and stuttered out an answer.

"I-I didn't mean to come in here, S-Sting," I said. "I j-just heard some sounds and wanted to s-see what was going on." Sting raised his hand again, and I jerked back instinctively with my eyes closed. But no hit ever came. Slowly I opened my eyes and the hand had now fallen to my clothes. I widened my eyes in shock as Sting was beginning to claw right through the fabric, ripping it to shreds.

"Stop it, Sting! No!" I pleaded. "No, please. I don't want this!"

"Shut up," he ordered. "You think I couldn't smell you? From the moment you faded in through the door, I could smell you and your damn cock. You fucking got aroused, didn't you? You enjoy watching yourself being manhandled like the submissive brat you are?" I whimpered as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look straight into his eyes.

"Sting, let me go," I cried.

"Humph, how about no?" he cheekily replied. "Since you think I'm just going to let you get away with a little voyeurism, you'll have to be punished accordingly. You know how long I've waited to do this? I've been dreaming ever since we were kids. And don't think I don't know how you feel about me. You, Rogue Cheney, want me just as much. Don't you?" I blinked away the tears as his words sank into my skull.

He liked me? No, no, no... Sting was just speaking out of hormones. There was no way he liked me. But, he wasn't wrong. I'd liked Sting for as long as I could remember. I was always jealous of him. The ability to shine and stand out of his own accord with nothing holding him back. The power to lead a broken guild into a mended family. And beyond that, he was insanely hot, the caricature of a perfect man.

As if sensing my hesitation, Sting pulled the loose clothing around me completely and tossed them elsewhere, allowing my semi-erect cock to spring loose of the compounds. Sting bent down to my chest and started to do things that left me speechless. His lips molded their way up and down and all over my skin, nipping and licking and pulling into small hickeys everywhere.

Unconsciously, I let a moan escape my lips, a sinful sound that brought a tingle to Sting's libido. His tongue suddenly slid over my left nipple and he pinched my right. I bucked my hips and both of our cocks touched each other. Our groans of lust mixed and Sting pressed his body downward, digging our cocks together once more. I had a full hard-on and precum was starting to lube up both of us. I panted and my mind became fuzzy. All I wanted was Sting against all logic and rationality I possessed. Just then, Sting took himself off my body and moved so that his lips nibbled right on my right ear. His earring twinkled under the low light radiating off his body.

"Rogue," Sting suddenly mumbled, sending vibrations throughout my system. "I need you to know something. I love you. But I want to feel the same emotions from you. And if you truely don't feel the same as me, then all this will stop here. I just... Wanted to get a glimpse of you. I'm sorry." The handcuffs were removed and Sting pulled back to sit on the edge of the be opposite of me. I almost let out a whine but reality came crashing down on me just as it had dawned on Sting.

I almost let myself get raped by my best friend. A man who also watched a video where I was sexually harassed. All of this was wrong and Sting knew this. Yet, extending past his lust, he stopped because of his want for me. His love for me.

I knew that all I had to do was say it, and it would all be over. But as much as Sting had acted on impulse, I strangely enjoyed it. I loved the way that Sting had been rough and gentle at the same time. And for now, I was craving that touch once more.

A change in Sting's scent gave me an incentive to move my naked body towards Sting's. He was curled up with his arms hugging his knees into his chest. And I could smell his salty tears that were threatening to fall. And so in one movement, I threw myself at Sting, pushing his legs open and landed my lips straight onto his. And after a moment a shock, Sting clashed back towards me. We fought and drank in each other before pulling away with only want in our eyes.

"This is my answer, Sting," I said. He smiled before leaning into me and falling into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I'll let you do as you wish then." I paused before scooting away and then laying down on my back, this time unchained, earning a confused look from Sting.

"I may have a confession," I began. "I may actually have a fetish for be manhandled. Just a bit." A moment of silence passed before Sting started to laugh hysterically. He crawled up to me and collapsed, earning a groan from my throat as my body was crushed under his weight.

"What the hell, man?" I retorted angrily. He kept laughing before rolling over and gagging on his own spit. I incredulously stared at him. "Am I missing something, Mr. Eucliffe?" He finally calmed down and just laid there. I raised my hand to poke him in the armpit before he swiftly shot up and grabbed my hand, glaring.

"Don't even try," he scowled. I grinned.

"So now what?" I asked teasingly. "Are you gonna fuck me or what? I'm horny right now thanks to you." Sting looked up at the ceiling for a moment, hands behind his head in contemplation. He closed one eye as if trying to focus on something. Then he turned to me and grinned.

"Nope." He suddenly threw me off the blanket and pulled it over himself. I was left confused and slightly offended.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired now and I don't have any materials for you," Sting replied. "Manhandling is an art, Cheney." I looked around the room before settling on something decent as well as the discarded.

"Here's something for you then," I stated. He ruffled around from under the blanket before jolting up to sound of clicking. I was kind of nervous now that I couldn't see him but I hoped Sting would get the hint I wasn't going to just leave after his little show. I wanted more and I'd get more. Deep down, I knew if I really didn't want this, I'd have truly struggled against Sting earlier instead of only saying words of denial. Deep down, I wanted Sting to ravage me.

"You blindfolded and handcuffed yourself?" Sting inquired. His tone suddenly became darker and I could tell he was sneaking out of the covers and leaning back on the headboard.

"Command me, Sting. Indulge yourself... Master," I uttered in a low submissive tone.

"Mmm, keep calling me that. Only you get to, understand?" Sting asked.

"If that is what my master wishes."

"Come here, Rogue. I want you to suck me. I'm sure you can find my cock can't you? After all, you know you want it. You'll still find it even though you can't see and you can't touch it. Your mouth still aches to swallow it up, doesn't it?" I could feel my body tremble under his words. It was exhilarating to think that I was bound and obeying someone other than the green giant.

I leaped forward only to faceplant onto the bed. Like a desperate dog, I sniffed rapidly trying to pick up the heavy scent of arousal that lingered everywhere. Drool leaked out of the corners of my mouth from thinking. Suddenly, as if Sting was getting impatient, he grabbed my hair and pulled me forward in a fluid motion and jabbed his fully hard cock straight down my throat. I moaned and immediately started to bob my head, earning a satisfying sigh from the blonde man.

"God, I never knew you could deep throat like that," Sting said. I hummed and Sting fell back in ecstasy. Suddenly, he pulled back despite my whines. "I need to take you, now." I propped myself up on my elbows and stuck my bare ass into the air. Sting cursed before moving behind me and gripping my ass. I moaned as his hands massaged the flesh.

"Master! I need you now," I cried. Sting let out a grunt before lining up his cock.

"Have to admit, I forgot submissive dragon slayers create their own natural lube," he remarked. I was about to let out a growl, but I gurgled out a gasp when suddenly he slammed into me right up to the hilt. He didn't wait for me to adjust and started to thrust into me over and over. Suddenly, he angled himself and I was seeing stars. I half growled, half moaned and my back arched on contact.

"Found it," Sting muttered to himself and suddenly he was slamming into me in the same spot over and over. "Stop holding back. I want to hear you." I let go of all boundaries and my vocal cords broke into a bitch in heat. I gasped and moaned with every thrust. My body started to reach its limits and I could feel Sting's cock start to pulse inside. My senses were all heightened. I could hear Sting panting in my ears and the way his nails grazed my backside pushing himself deeper.

"Master, I think I'm going to-"

"Cum with me, Rogue," Sting commanded. And he grabbed my cock in his hands and moved his hands in time with his thrusts. That was the last straw and we came together. I moaned one final time as I splashed all over his sheets, and Sting's cum filled me up to the brim, warming me with his hot fluids.

We collapsed on his sheets. I felt him undo the handcuffs and my arms fell limp at my side. The blindfold came off next and I could finally see Sting and all his glory. His cock was dripping in white and his eyes heavy with exhaustion. But a smile painted his face. I turned over onto my back and let a silent cry resound as his cum started to drip out of my ass. Sting let out a weak laugh before pecking me on the lips and then proceeding to clean me up. Sometime later, I fell back asleep.

When I woke around noon, the first thing I noticed was Sting was missing. But that wasn't too odd. After all, he was still a guild master who had daily duties to attend. I noticed the bed was clean and my clothes were neatly floated next and laid on the nightstand with a note on top. I yawned and stretched before reaching over to grab the little index card. All of a sudden, I could feel irritation twitch at my eyes. I glanced over across the room and sure enough, there was the little orb. I walked over and switched it on. Confirming my fears, I let out a horrid scream before throwing my clothes on and slamming the door behind me as I left. A certain dragon slayer was going to get a beating.

The note read as follows:

_Dear Rogue,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I'm still sorry that I kind of forced you at first so meet me later and we'll find a time to eat ice cream together like when we were kids, alright? My treat. And I also wanted to mention. I set up some recorder lacrimas in my room because I like to watch myself jack off and they caught all of last night's festivities. I've transferred them all into our own miniature sex tape and left it on the table ^^ Don't kill me but it's really hot so I gave one to the 'green giant' you kept muttering about in your sleep. Or maybe I should say Orga... ;)_

_Love, Sting_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that fun... Very yummy~ Ahem, but in all seriousness, I hope you guys liked the Stingue one shot and comment any suggestions. I'm not very experienced in smut so I try to go from what I imagine. Because of that, I apologize if it was poorly written but I tried my best. I really appreciate if you guys would leave even an opinion on it.
> 
> In recent months, my eyes have been deteriorating to the point I may go blind later in life. But despite that and all of my other health issues, I still write stories. I never want to give up writing no matter what happens. And in knowing that if I write and someone will listen, I would write even for that one person. Even if it's myself sometimes.
> 
> Writing is like magic. It can do anything you want it to do. It's a superpower that anyone can have. And truly infinite magic. 
> 
> That's what I love about it and I hope that you guys feel the power of writing too!  
> 2017 is going to be long year I feel like but I'm hoping we can all push through together.
> 
> I love you all and I'll see you guys next time. Happy New Year 2017!  
> ~Serpex


End file.
